


Conquest

by Wolferyn



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Game of Thrones AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferyn/pseuds/Wolferyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Game of Thrones AU. Evony is currently seated herself on the Iron Throne and rules the seven kingdoms with a hard hand but after almost thirteen years on the throne there is growing unrest withing the kingdom and there are a few new contenders for the throne and its now time for them to fight for power and control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to edit the tags and pairings ect as I update the story because I don't want to lure anyone in with false promise and have you mad when it hasn't happened yet. But pretty much the whole cast of characters will be making an appearance.

“You wished to see me, your Grace." Tamsin finds herself stumbling between a bow and a courtesy, the sound of her sword hitting the stone floor was accompanied by stifled laughter of those in the room.

"Here child, I haven't got all day." She can feel the colour spreading across her face as she awkwardly finds her feet again. "Everyone else leave; there is important business to be discussed not fit for your ears."

"Aye “important business”. We hear the same things from her mouth that we do when we have the whores." Tamsin feels her hand tighten around the grip of her sword. She would have his head in a second if she thought for a second the queen would allow it, death without her order. Cowards, she finds herself thinking instead, cowards that they wont say it to my face. It's a lie of course, they say much worse to her but its a small comfort she'll allow herself at this moment.

"What was that?" her Grace's voice cut through the halls and everything fell silent, she feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand, sweat trickling down her back. Tamsin had hoped the queen had not heard his words, her insides turning something sour.

"Nothing my queen."

"Nothing?" Tamsin watches Evony rise from her chair, pushing her out of her way as she descends the few steps and glides towards the one who spoke, Ser Ryan, she thinks it might be but she can't be sure.

"Nothing. You said nothing. Then do you call your queen's ears liars?"

"No your grace. Not liars." Tamsin can hear the fear in his voice now, she can see the gleeful look Lord Vex's face, the queen's hand, and she feels sick to her stomach.

"Child come here, unsheathe your blade." Tamsin does as she's asked, her feet suddenly heavier than she remembers. She hates this part the most. She wants the queen to let Vex do it, like she used to but she knows how Evony likes to watch Tamsin's face as she follows her orders, the queen reminds her of that often.

"Please, your Grace. I meant no harm, it was only a comment made in jest." Evony has him gripped by the collar and if it wasn't for that Tamsin knows that he would have backed himself against the wall by now. "Tell the queen Lady I meant no harm, tell her. She listens to you she does."

"Your Grace..." she starts but what? What would she say? It wasn't her honour that was being questioned, it was the queen's and knight or not Ryan shouldn't get away with it. She can feel Evony watching her closely, trying to predict what she might say next so Tamsin swallows the rest of her words and ducks her head, "What do you wish me to do?"

Her sword cuts through him like he is nothing but water, a clean cut from underneath his chin to the bottom of his abdomen. Eyes open, she reminds herself, eyes open or she’ll get angry. So she keeps her eyes open and in a sudden rush of bravery looks ser Ryan in the eye as she watches him die. He screams, much like a pig about to be slaughtered she notes, and she wants nothing more than to put him out his misery but she knows better than to voice this, to put herself in the queen’s path of rage, so she stays quiet putting her focus into keeping her food in her stomach.

“You wish to put him out his misery don’t you?” she sighs shaking her head. That’s it, I’ve disappointed her, Tamsin thinks, “Very well, I’m sick of his noises anyway.” Evony makes a disgusted face before turning to make her leave, “Once you’re done,” she says stopping at the doorway, “come up to my bed chambers, I hear a woman is the best thing after a kill.” and then she takes her leave, a thin trail of laughter following her.

“I can do it little one, wont tell a soul. I know how much you hate this part.” She shivers as Vex puts his hands on her shoulder. No you just want to make him scream more, that is why her Grace keeps you around all the time, Tamsin bites her tongue to stop the words escaping.

“No. I can do it, I’m not a little one anymore. You do not need to trouble yourself with such trivial matters my Lord.” Ser Ryan whimpers as he clutches at his wound trying to hold his guts in. Let him stop watching me, let me kill this man in peace, let me weep for him and his family. She wants to scream but instead she murmurs a prayer she once heard the maester say when one of the knights was mortally wounded at a tournament. She doesn’t keep any gods but she knows Ser Ryan does and it’s the least she can do for him other than kill him swiftly. “May your gods have mercy” she whispers to no-one in particular before putting her blade between the man's ribs and silencing him permanently.

“Give it to me and take your leave, I’ll have the sword taken to your quarters, unless our queen Lady is into that sort of thing...” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and she wants to clip him around the ear, her stern face is betrayed by the red sweeping across her features once again and it takes everything not to rush out of the great hall. Can’t let them see me like this; not like a woman, not weak; It’s been her mantra since she was brought to the queen just before her thirteenth name day, even before when the raiders came to her village when she was little older than eight.  
***

The walk up to the queen’s tower seemed to span hours, she passed several of the men who were in the hall before the queen ordered them out, all with their heads bowed some even scurrying out her path. Maybe on a different day, under different circumstances she might have felt empowered by it but instead she wanted nothing more than to sink into the shadows. “Bastard child!” she spins midstep, hand reaching for her sword, her sword that she left with Vex. 

“My name is Tamsin and I’m no longer a child.” she replied coolly, “Tamsin of the queen’s guard, anointed knight by the Grace herself. A woman full grown too, few name days past.I am not cal Bastard child.”

led

“Aye but you’re still a bastard girlie, a little girl who has boots three sizes too large.” He takes a step closer, then another and a final step before there is little more than a sword length between them. 

“Maybe it’s your boots too small Ser.” she replies rocking on the balls of her feet, if she’s quick enough she might be able to snatch his sword first but its a dangerous gamble but what good would the dirk on around her waist be any match for a castle smithed sword. Still she hopes it wont come to that. 

“You off to see the Queen, crawl between her legs and lap at her like the little mutt you are? Aye, you’re no better than the whore’s the old king kept, at least they got paid afterwards. What do you get, an icy stare and sent away to play at swords while she beds another man who can really please her? You leave her not even a little wet.” 

He doesn’t even see her fist coming as it connects squarely with his nose and then she has him pinned against the stony walls of the castle. “You forget your place, I think.”

“I forget mine? Listen here you little whore’s daughter-” he’s cut off with steel biting into his neck.

“She was not a whore, she was a hand to a Lady. You ought to show more respect for women, especially about our queen Lady else it’s not your neck you should worry about.” She slams her knee into his groin and to make her point, reveling in the way he doubled over trying to catch his breath. Tamsin throws him to the side roughly before stalking away, ignoring his shouts about vengeance, tears sting at her eyes. It’s nothing new to her, not after nearly seven years.

There were no guards at the queen’s bed chambers today, thankful of that Tamsin knocks on the door three times in quick succession, pausing to count to three before knocking once more waiting for Evony to call her in, instead the door is pulled open and Evony greets her, a flash of emotion on her face before her stony exterior emerges.

“Might I ask why there are unshed tears in your eyes? Was it that bastarding Knight because I-”

“No your Grace, not Ser Ryan, no. It was nothing, truly.” Tamsin internally pleading that the queen will drop the issue but she has no such luck,

“I am your queen and I will ask once again and I expect the truth.” 

“One of the knights from your guard, he...” she paused unwilling to repeat the exchange, “he was disrespecting of yourself, my queen. and he...he brought up my mother. I apologise for this, you have no time for such silly games. It is why there was delay in my arrival.”

She feels cold fingers lifting her chin, she expects admonishment but instead Evony’s had falls away from her face and she stands to the side inviting Tamsin in her room. “He should not have brought up your mother. She was a fine woman, she was my hand for a short spell as a child before father traded her for more men.” 

“Im sure she takes pride in knowing she served the queen in her youth.” Tamsin replies with a lump in her throat. She isn’t sure what is happening by now, usually at least one of them are naked and in the bed, never have they had a conversation. 

“My dear you flatter me. You look a lot like her though, tall and lean with golden locks. She used to tell me that angels used her hair to make gold, what use for gold they had I’ll never know. She was well spoken and polite, she treated me like she would her own, how she would have treated you if she had the chance. You even have the same smile, same mannerisms. ” Evony pauses, staring blankly at the wall lost in her own thoughts.

“Thank you, your Grace.” she mumbles to the floor. Don’t cry, don’t let her see me cry.

“Enough about that though,” she smirks rising from the edge of the bed where she was perched, leaning over Tamsin’s shoulder and undoing the fasteners of her leather armour she wore around the castle, “I believe you just killed a man and could do with a distraction.” A whimper slips passed her lips as hand moves under her tunic and brushes against her breasts. A whore she thinks to herself, a whore who takes no payment.

***

Evony leaves her to lie in bed a little while longer, Tamsin watches through half lidded eyes as the queen sits at her desk and begins to write a letter. She takes a moment to study the angry red lines on the queen’s back, she did that, it was her that marked the queen. It was her that had her Grace tangled in the bed sheets with hair matted against her forehead, her that made the queen cry out to any gods she could think of at the time, her that made the queen lose her words. Still she knows it means nothing, she just wanted to feel a woman’s touch every so often and she happened to know Tamsin had experience with that.

“I actually wanted to speak with you properly, I have a task for you.” she says not lifting her head from the letter, “An important one that I don’t trust any of these fools in the castle to complete other than you so I would like to ask you hear me out.”

“Of course, my queen.” she replies, rasp in her throat. 

“Tamsin please...I just spent the better half of an evening with you in my bed, there is no need to be modest.” She walks over and pulls down the sheets that Tamsin had pulled up around her chest when she sat up to listen to the queen. Tamsin nods, an embarrassed smile on my face as she feels Evony’s eyes studying her. “As I was saying,” she continues pulling her eyes away and returning to her desk, “I have an important task and I would very much like it if you completed it for me.”

“I am yours to command and serve.” Evony laughs at her response,

“You would make a fine parrot child. Anyway, I need you to sale to the free isles and take care of a little problem. I don’t doubt you’ve heard the whispers about Lady Taft in the Castle-”

“Lady Taft died, sacrificed by her own husband to his strange gods new to Westeros, or so my mother said.” Tamsin cut in, immediately regretting her actions as the queen leveled her with an icy stare.

“That she did but he had a daughter, has a daughter even, and that is where the problem lies.” The queen moved again, throwing Tamsin’s things at her, a signal to get dressed. “She needs to be killed before she becomes a threat. Not much different from when they remove a hand to stop the sickness from spreading.”

“She goes by Lady Lewis now, she refused her fathers name.” Just like me, she thought, refusing the names given to us by those who fathered us. She feels a kinsmanship with the Lady already, maybe Lauren would understand her reluctance to take the bastard title that the man who fathered her gave her. Sometimes she would lie awake with her last name bouncing around her head, no one but her knew what it was, not even Evony and she wasn’t about to tell anyone. No, she’d sooner cut out her own tongue than have any ties to that monster, she didn’t need mocked anymore. Still, when the Lord’s name passed the lips of someone in the castle she felt her stomach twist itself into knots, they don’t know what he did she used to tell herself as they told stories about him, they would kill him themselves if they knew. But they wouldn’t she found out after she had gone with them to settle a village uprising, they were just as bad. “Is death necessary my queen? Could we not keep her prisoner instead?”

“Yes and let her gain support and sympathisers. No, she needs to be killed at once. I’ve been told she keeps a small town, on a port in the west. The details are not my strong point, I believe it is Vex that has them, but that is of little importance. What I need is for you to tell me if you will carry out my wishes.” 

“Of course my Lady.”

“Good. Now leave and get a good night's rest for the morrow is when you will leave. The queen’s guard will go as far with you as the port, after that you will be on your own. Do not fail me and when you return, perhaps you might even become head of the guard.”

“Yes, your Grace” But Evony seems oblivious to her as she slips under her sheets and closes her eyes, a “goodnight” dying on Tamsin’s lips.

With a heavy feeling in her stomach she slipped out of the queen’s room and stuck to the shadows of the castle walls. Lady Lewis was innocent, that much was certain and she had taken oath never to harm innocents but she also swore to do the queens bidding. The queen would always win out, her iron grip on the throne was felt across the land, Tamsin saw first hand how ruthless the queen’s rule was and she didn’t doubt for a second that she would hesitate to have Tamsin killed if she refused her request. Still, she didn’t fear death, in fact she almost looked at it as if it was an old friend, welcomed it almost perhaps she should refuse the queen to see what would happen. Tamsin finds herself laughing to herself at the thought, she wouldn’t dare it. Perhaps that man was right, perhaps her boots did not fit her right.

***

When she woke in the morning, Tamsin headed straight to the main council chambers to meet with Vex. She didn’t like him at all and she made no secret of it but today he seemed attentive to her, making sure she was prepared for the journey. “One last thing” is what he said to Tamsin as she slipped her sword into its sheath before leading her towards the stables. “Oi stable boy, get out here.”  
“Yes m’lord” he stammered before emerging with a white mare with a black mane.  
“The queen bought her for you, said someone such as yourself deserved a horse to match. Apparently it’s been-”  
“She.” Tamsin cut in, “it’s a she.” She wandered closer to the animal, tentatively reaching out to stroke her. “She doesn’t even look real.” she found herself whispering in awe.  
“Anyway before you so rudely interrupted, the beast has been trained by the best in the land, or so they told the queen, and its supposed to be fast and strong and intelligent but I don’t know how you could call an animal intelligent.” Tamsin drowned him out, fixated on the animal in front of her. We’ll be friends, we’ll be good friends. “You’re not even listening, gods. Just get on the bloody thing and go before the queen finds you still here and has both our heads.”

“Of course my Lord.” she pulled herself up onto the horse without help from the stable hand and he handed her the reins.  
“She don’t frighten easily miss, not even loud noises but sometimes she goes too fast, me father thought he was a dead man when he tried her out at the queens request and she started galloping at full speed. She’s like the wind miss, faster if you like. She wont drop you though, never kick you, she’s a good un, if I can say anything about ‘er at all”

“Faster than the wind?” Tamsin raised an eyebrow at this, “I’ll take your word for it, I don’t wish to test those waters this soon” she smiles at the boy before placing a silver coin in his hand, “Does she have a name?” she asked as Vex stalked away from them, most likely to tell the queen she had yet to depart. 

“No miss, no name. If I had to name her I’d call her Snow Shadow, she’s got that black like a shadow but she’s whiter than snow, you see” Tamsin nods and the boy blushes, “Of course you see miss. I hope you come home safe, I’d very much like to see her again.”

“Don’t worry boy, I’ll bring Snow Shadow home soon and you’ll be tasked with her care.” She smiled as the stable hand beamed at her before running off somewhere and she took that as her leave to go.

“You bloody women and the time you take to prepare to leave.” 

“Your men and your bloody complaining” she replied pulling up beside the chief of her escort drawing a few laughs from them. Perhaps, she thought as they left Kings Landing, Perhaps this was her chance to prove herself in the eyes of those who still doubted her or saw her as nothing but the queen’s personal whore. Or maybe, maybe this was her chance at a fresh start.


End file.
